reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sam samurai
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Louis Granger page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Featured article I noticed your comment on the talk page of the main page about setting up a way for wiki users to vote on the featured article since it had been unchanged for a while. I mentioned it to JackFrost23, and he agreed it was a good idea. I checked out the CoD wiki that you had mentioned to see how they have it set up. I'll work on setting something similar up here. There are actually three featured articles - one on the main page, one on the Red Dead Redemption portal, and one on the Red Dead Revolver portal, so I'll consider how best to capture each one (I haven't looked in depth on CoD or Zelda wikis to see if they have a similar setup per game). Since you brought up the idea, do you have any preference for the first change? I could update the main page now while working on the voting/comment page. Whenever the new DLC is officially announced and added here, that would be an obvious choice, but in the meantime what do you think? The last official release was opening the Golden Guns, War Horse, and Deadly Assassin Outfit DLC to everyone, so those might be options. Social Club might be another one due to the ongoing multiplayer sessions/triple XP. 2ks4 17:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I just made the update to change the featured article to Golden Guns on the main page (I still need to do the portal page). I also wrote a blog post about the voting plans. Please check it out and let me know what you think. 2ks4 05:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures I think this game is gorgeous and I want the wiki to get the best-looking pictures it can whenever it can. Little did I know I'd end up putting nearly 25% of the pics on the sight. (Hope everyone likes 'em!) I use some pretty odd procedures to get the pics and screencaps I put on the wiki. However, none of them involves hooking my XBOX to my computer. ;P Doing that involves equipment I don't have at an expense I'm not sure I can afford just to add pictures to the site. But not that I haven't thought about it... :D But one of the ways is simply photographing my screen and cropping and touching-up the photo in PhotoShop. And let me add that PhotoShop is essential to making your pics look awesome. Another technique I use I will not reveal again on the wiki. The last time I did it resulted in some truly horrible pics being uploaded to the pages. By the by, no offense is meant, Sam... Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - I forgot to mention (and thus give credit) that some of the character pics I've been posting lately are simply retouching photos Hobbes has taken with his camera and iPhone. In general, the iPhone gets the better pictures, if you're wondering. RE: You! Haha! Join the club! If I were to take a guess, I'd have to say that at least half a dozen people have "complained" that I've beaten them to a clean-up, JackFrost included. Sorry about that, mate. I'll take a wee break and leave some for you :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Remedios Jurado Hey, Sam samurai. I saw your edit to the Remedios Jurado page, and while I have no problem with replacing "Remedios Jurado" with "she", the page is now blank. Is it like this for you? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've no idea what happened. I undid your edit and the page was restored. Then I edited the "Remedios Jurado" to "she" and everything's fine. :Wiki can be weird sometimes... :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Article I think I'm close on the Featured Article setup. I have all of the main pages, templates, and categories in place. Each one could use some more work, but I think there's enough to get started. I'm planning to run through a test to make sure each of the templates acts the way I expect it to, then I figured I'd announce it and open it up. This first month would be kind of a beta period to get feedback and to finish up some of the items that still need work. I'll let you know once I'm done testing. 2ks4 22:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I tested out each of the templates and the voting page and I think they're good enough to get started. I'm planning to streamline the voting page a bit, but feel free to give it a try. I know the instructions need some work, but let me know if there are any specific improvements that would make them easier to follow. : 2ks4 07:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 100% completion nomination The nomination of 100% completion for featured article was made by Spawny0908, who meets the qualifications. I have a feeling she was experimenting with a custom signature, which didn't correctly identify her. I've restored the entry on the voting page and the header on the 100% completion page. I'll let Spawny know she may need to touch up her sig. 2ks4 23:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : I hadn't messed around with a custom signature before (though I had meant to), but since you asked ... let's see if this works. If it does, I'll let you know how I set it in the preferences. : 2ks4 (talk) 05:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Admittedly not a terribly exciting change (just added the "talk" part), but it worked. Here's the code I entered in the preferences section. I just used basic markup like for adding a link to a page: : 2ks4 (talk) : Now that you got me started I'm experimenting with color (as signed below) ... I'll have to see if I get sick of the blue, though. : 2ks4 (talk) 05:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's alright It's ok. I didn't realise I even MADE a signature! The damn thing never shows up! I tried to put my name at the end but I didn't want to screw the whole page up so I just said screw it. I'm new to this wiki editing thing...